


Nestor Oceteva NSFW Alphabet

by ImagineRedwood



Series: SOA and Mayans NSFW Alphabets [8]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Alphabet, Established Relationship, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood





	Nestor Oceteva NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

He’s a cuddler for sure. Loves to wrap you up in his arms and hold you to him, stroking your hair and your back. He loves to whisper to you, tell you how beautiful you are and how good you always are for him.  No matter how tired he may be, he always makes it a point to clean you up and get you to drink some water. He wants to make sure that you’re ok and that you enjoyed yourself. If he was rough with you, he looks you over to see any marks you may have, put soothing lotion on the handprints that adorn your ass. he just looks after you and makes sure that you know how much he cares for you. 

 

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

It’s not really sexual but he loves his neck, mainly because you love his neck. He loves how you cuddle into it, how you kiss it, how your tongue sometimes snakes out to lick against it, how you wrap your arms around it when you’re beneath him. All of it. 

On you, your eyes have always been his weakness. Your emotions always show through your eyes and even when other people may not be able to see or read them, he can. He loves how they sparkle when he tells you he loves you, how they squint when you laugh, how they narrow from your creased eyebrows as he pounds you, how they plead silently with him to let you come. He loves your eyes.

 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Inside, hands down. He loves feeling like he’s claiming you. Like he’s marking his territory and giving you literally all of himself. 

 

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He likes for you to go without panties when he takes you out on dates to fancy restaurants. He doesn’t do anything with you publically, not usually anyway, he just loves the thought that you’re sitting there bare and no one knows. That at any time he could reach over and sink his fingers into you or lift your dress and expose you and only the two of you know.

 

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He’s got some experience. Working for Miguel, he’s busy a lot of the time and he doesn’t have much time to get around with women in the beginning but before, especially when he was in the Navy, he got some experience for sure. He knows what he’s doing, but he still prefers to learn your body and what you like to guide him, not his experience with other women. 

 

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual**

Missionary or spooning. He loves the intimacy of those positions and that he can be as gentle or rough as he wants and still maintain that intimacy with you.

 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

He’s very playful when it comes to sex. He doesn’t make a joke out of it but he likes to tease and tickle and have a relaxed time. His life is usually so serious, he likes to feel in the moment and not have everything be so serious. 

 

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He’s trimmed down but still natural.

 

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

He’s very romantic. Even the times where he is rough, there’s still clear signs of his love for you. He loves to take you out on a date, have you dressed nice and drinking champagne, taking a nice walk. He likes to build up and get you ready for when he gets you home so that you’re putty in his hands. 

 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He’s not necessarily opposed, but he rather just wait until he can be with you. When he’s away taking care of stuff for Miguel, he’ll do it, usually with you on the phone with him.  

 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Daddy kink more of a caretaker role than a dominant, spanking

 

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Only your home and your car. He only wants to be with you in a place that is secure and private. Your car is reserved for those times when he can’t wait until he gets you home. The nearly illegal tinting on the windows does a good enough job to keep you concealed.  

 

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Having you in a domestic situation. Coming home to you cooking, or doing laundry, or even just sitting in bed taking a nap. He just loves seeing you safe and comfortable in your home. He loves knowing that you’re waiting for him and can’t wait to be with him. 

 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Anything that will hurt you too much. Humiliation really isn’t his thing but he’ll relent with enough reassurance and convincing. 

 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Giving. He loves to take care of you and make you feel special and sexy and wanted. He thinks you’re a goddess and he makes it a point to treat you as such. It’s usually his way of waking you on weekend mornings. 

 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Usually somewhere in the middle. He likes to be more gentle in his thrusts, but he picks up the speed because he needs to be able to take your breath away. He often will alternate through the session, switching his pace to keep you sensitive and on your toes.

 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He’s game to have a quickie every now and then, like when you send him dirty texts or pictures while he’s at work. You’re not that shocked when he pulled up to the house, getting Miguel to give him a ‘lunch break. He’ll still have to make it official when he comes home though. 

 

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He’ll experiment sexually with almost anything you want, but he’s not gonna take risks as far as exhibitionism or public sex. You belong to him and he doesn’t want anyone to see you in the way that he does. 

 

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…**

He can go for a couple of rounds for sure. He’ll take a little nap with you, maybe get a snack and then he’s right back up ready to take you again. He can go for a while if he takes it slow, focusing a good amount on foreplay and getting you ready for him.

 

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He loves using toys on you. He loves that he can stimulate you even more and get your legs shaking. He’s got a plethora of toys that he’s gotten you that the both of you use together, or by yourself when you miss him as long as he gets some pictures. 

 

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He likes to tease you but not enough to make you annoyed. It’s more about wanting you to really crave him and enjoy it more when he finally gives into you than working you up or edging you. 

 

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He lets go with you. Not that he’s overly loud or dramatic, he just lets loose and whatever noise comes out of him comes out. 

 

**W= Wildcard**

He loves to have his hair down and out of braids when he makes love to you because you always say how good he looks with his hair down and he’ll do anything to see you smile, not to mention how it feels when you pull it as he’s between your thighs. 

 

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Average length but his girth is impressive, curved. 

 

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?**

It’s pretty average. He’s often worn out when he gets to you, running around all day taking care of business for Miguel tiring him out, but when he gets time to be with you, he’s craving you the whole time. 

 

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

He doesn’t fall asleep very quickly. He lays there for a while, holding you, thinking about how lucky he is to have you and how much he loves you. How he enjoys these moments where he’s home with you and can have you in his arms.


End file.
